psi_patrol_fanowskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Victoria
Victoria jest chyba najbardziej piękną dziewczyną z Psiego Patrolu. Z zawodu jest modelką . Wygląd Victoria jest żółto - jasno szara ( prawie biała ) ma turkusowe oczy ( nosi makijaż ) . Jest delikatnie zbudowana . Charakter Jest miła , lojalna , przyjacielska , cierpliwa lubiąca uwagę . Czasami lubi się wyzywająco ubierać . Pomocna Jest bardzo pomocna , lubi pomagać . Biografia Victoria nie zna swoich rodziców . Jedyne co wiadomo to to , że została porzucona w lesie kiedy miała 5 tygodni . Na szczęście znalazł ją Ryder i reszta piesków . Gdy poznała Gray 'a zrodziło się między nimi uczucie , które wraz z wiekiem rosło . Dość szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w bazie . Drugą osobą , która jej pomogła była Kasumi , dlatego jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką . Narodziny Gdy się urodziła była bardzo kochana , była przytulana , całowana . Dość szybko znalazła dom , ponieważ znajomi jej rodziny wzięli ją w wieku 4 tygodni . Zbyt wcześnie od separowali ją od matki . Obiecywali , że za tydzień przyjadą w odwiedziny , ale to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo . Wymagali od młodej Victorii zbyt wiele jak na jej wiek . Pewnego dnia ich syn wrócił z kolonii i powiedział , że to najgorszy pies na świecie . I postanowili wywieźć ją do lasu . Długo skomliła i wyła , ponieważ chciała związać z nimi swój los . Kochała ich w pewnym sensie . To była najgorsza noc w jej życiu , ponieważ rozpętała się straszna burza , waliły pioruny , rozlegały się potworne grzmoty . Mała Victoria bardzo się bała . Myślała sobie ,, Czemu mnie zostawili ? Co zrobiłam nie tak ?! " . Gdy się obudziła , może była 5 rano .zobaczyła ciemny kształt w oddali przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl , że wrócili po nią , ale szybko to sobie wybiła z głowy , poczuła obcy zapach , już miała uciekać gdy go ujrzała . Był to Psi Patrol i Ryder od razu jej pomogli . Gdy ją przynieśli do bazy podbiegł do niej 5 - tygodniowy Gray . Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia , pokazał jej całą bazę i teren wokół . Później uświadomiła sobie , że zakochała się po uszy w Gray 'u . Codziennie bawili się godzinami . Z każdym rokiem uczucie ich do siebie rośnie i tak jest , aż do dziś . Lata obecne Victoria wzięła ślub na Seszelach na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin . 4 miesiące później urodziła trzy szczenięta : Scott ' a , Scotty i Mufin . Rodzina mąż - Gray - jest zakochana w nim po uszy , nie wiedziała , że on odwzajemniał uczucie , obecnie są małżeństwem , kocha go na zabój syn - Scott - mega mocno go kocha jest jej jedynym synem córka - Scotty - mega mocna ją kocha córka - Mufin - mega mocno ją kocha teść - Chase - bardzo go lubi teściowa - Everest - tak samo bardzo ja lubi tata - Kapitan sharp - kochała go poznała go 18 lat później na misji specjalnej niestety zginął Kaiden - szwagier - lubi go Dylan - szwagier - lubią się kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał Heks - szwagier , - lubią się Amber - siostra jej męża , - bardzo ją lubi Snowy - siostra jej męża - lubi ją Brooklyn - siostra jej męża - bardzo się lubią Relacje Chase - bardzo go lubi Everest - tak samo bardzo ja lubi Skye - dogadują się Rocky - lubi go Zuma - dobrze się dogadują Marshall - nie no , lubi go Rubble - znajomy Tracker - jej dobry kolega Aurora - bardzo się lubią , także jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką Astro - lubią się Ally - bardzo się lubią Amber - bardzo ją lubi Ana - zawsze sobie chętnie pomogą , bardzo się lubią Amy - nawet nawet Ares - kumple Ben - lubi go Briana - także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Bobi - bardo często chodzi porozmawiać z nim , bardzo go szanuje Clif - bardzo go lubi , nie wie że kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał Cezar - dogadują się Coral - przyjaciółka Delilah - kumpele Duke - nawet nawet Dylan - lubi bawić się z nim , trochę jej się podobał Eco - kolega Eryk - znajomy Gray - jest zakochana w nim po uszy , nie wiedziała , że on odwzajemniał uczucie , obecnie są małżeństwem , kocha go na zabój Harry - kumpel Heks - lubią się Hutch - lubią się Hopper - uwielbia go Hope - nie za bardzo , ale jeszcze nie ma nienawiści czy nie przyjaźni Jerry - dobry znajomy Jeremi - lubią się Jessie - bardzo się lubią , Victoria cieszy się , że Jessie się cieszyła , ponieważ została ciocią , Victoria bardzo mocno ufa Jessie Kaiden - lubi go Kasumi - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Kaito - lubią się Kieł - lubią się Księżniczka - nawet ją lubi Kajtek - jej znajomy , był jej kiedyś kolegą , ale jak się dowiedziała , że chciał ją odbić , stał się jej znajomym , ale mimo to nawet nawet , kiedyś był jej chłopakiem przez tydzień , ale woli to trzymać w tajemnicy Lani - lubią się Lexi. - przyjaciółki Lucky - często bawią się Lucy Jord - jej trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Malcolm - jej drugi najlepszy przyjaciel May - ma do niej duże zaufanie , po za tym się lubią Marco - dobry kumpel Maile - ona i Maile to dobre kumpele Mufin - mega mocno ją kocha , jej kochana córeczka Michael - bardzo się lubią Nika - jej czwarta najlepsza przyjaciółka Obi - dobry przyjaciel Oliana - dobrze się im ze sobą rozmawia Ombre - lubią się Oskar - dobrze się nawet dogadują Pat - nawet się lubią Pietrek - lubi go Rex - dobrzy znajomi Rufus - bardzo się lubią Rusty - nawet nawet Sally - koleżanki Savannah - jej dobra koleżanka Scott - jej jedyny syn , mega mocno go kocha Scotty - mega mocno ją kocha , jej jej mamą Shining - bardzo się lubią Shira - często bawią się razem Skipper - jej koleżanka Stella - bardzo dobrze się dogadują Stripe - lubi ją , ale była zazdrosna o Gray 'a Snowy - bardzo się lubią Sunset - jej kumpela Tofik - są przyjaciółmi Ulien - szanuje ją Valka - nawet nawet Victor - lubią się Viggo - jej kolega Volvo - kumpel Water - lubią się Youki - bardzo się lubią Zack - lubią się , Zoe - jej najlepsza koleżanka Odcinki #,, Wakacje piesków " #,, Tylko ona " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker ' a " #,, Space pups : Armagedon " #,, Ślub Ryder ' a i Katie " #,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " #,, Nowy piesek w Psim Patrolu " #,, Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu " #,, Kłopoty " Piosenki Na razie brak Pojazd '''Regularne i na misje '''To żółte Lamborghini '''Mission Paw - '''jest to fioletowo - czarny motor , ma on różowe wstawki , które świecą w ciemności . Z przodu ma cztery światła . Może jechać 250km/h . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to motorówka galeon 700 , które może zamieniać się w łódź podwodną . '''Space pup - '''jest to ponad świetlny fioletowo - biały z różowymi wstawkami wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Victoria's_car.png|Pojazd Victorii Lamborghini Victoria's_Mission_Paw_Crusier.gif|Pojazd Victorii Mission Paw jest to motor Sea_Patrol_Victoria's_boat.gif|Pojazd Sea Patrol Galeon 700 Space_pup_Victoria's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Victorii Space pup Strach * Burze * Ciemność * Lęk Wysokości * kosmici * pająki Nie lubi * Gdy sobie inni dokuczają * kłótni * wojen * walk * gdy Kocia Katastrofa 2 robi coś złego Lubi * harmonię * spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi * spędzać czas z Gray 'em * wyzywająco się ubierać * szczenięta Strój * Jest to czarna spódniczka u góry ma pas brokatowego ciemnego - różu . Na szyi nosi czarną obróżkę , z której wystają kolce . Hobby * Surfing * Hop Hop Boogie * Piłka wodna * Piłka plażowa * Bieganie * Siatkówka * Nurkowanie Wyposażenie plecaka Mimo , że nie ma jeszcze zawodu ma plecak jest to kosmetyczka ! W niej są lakiery do pazurków , oraz hybrydowe lakiery do pazurków . Przydaje jej się gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami z PP . Ma też cienie do powiek i eye-linery oraz szminki i błyszczyki . Jet - pack Jest to ponad - świetlny jest pack . Pod jej skrzydłami ma dwie turbiny , które są podobne do tych w samolocie z tyłu ma odrzut , który pomaga jej przekroczyć te prędkość . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy z śnieżynkami . Strój Mission Paw Ryder postanowił zrobić wyjątek i dał jej strój Misson Paw . Ma fioletowo - czarny hełm , z dwoma różowymi paskami wokół czarnej części hełmu , są na nim także dwie niebieskie śnieżynki umieszczone są z obydwu stron hełmu . Jej strój także jest fioletowo - czarny . Ma on elementy różu tak samo jak i w hełmie . Wszystkie elementy różowe świecą w ciemności . Ma latarkę , oraz ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła Sea Patrol Nosi fioletowy hełm z niebieski wstawkami oraz z kilkoma śnieżynkami . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy , wraz z turkusowymi śnieżynkami . Jej plecak ma turbo napęd . Może pływać 5000km/min . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Space pup Nosi biało - fioletowy hełm z biało fioletowym skafandrem z fioletowymi wstawkami oraz różowymi , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Także ma wstawki śnieżynki W jej plecaku jest tlen , jet - pack ponad świetlny , nawigacja , radar . Ciekawostki # Victoria z Gray 'em są małżeństwem , wzięła ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach # Jest mamą trójki szczeniąt . # Jest najładniejszą dziewczyną w PP , ale uważa , że wszystkie dziewczyny z PP są piękne # Brała kiedyś udział w pokazach mody # Była także na konkursie psiej Miss piękności , i go wygrała # Ma najdroższe ubrania na świecie . # Nie ma wrogów , oraz piesków , których ona nie lubi , a one jej # Tylko ona z Amy i Aurorą są pieskami , które maja ponad świetlne jet - packi # Ona z Kajtkiem byli parą tylko przez tydzień Cytaty * Victoria gotowa do lotu - Air pup * No dalej panienki przypudrujmy sobie noski - gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami * Psyrenka , czy nie nawzajem wspomóżmy się ! - gdy jest psyrenka * Śliczna , czy nie ja tym zainteresuje się ! - czasami na misje do pomocy * Jestem nurkującą śnieżynką !! - Sea Patrol * Szpieg Victoria zrobi to bez zarzutu - Mission Paw * Jestem kosmiczną śnieżynką ! - Space pup Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Liv Tyler wersja polska - Anna Dereszowska Galeria Victorii Victoria.png Victoria_sitting.jpg|Prześliczna Victoria narysowan przez KeylęLPS You_will_always_be_the_one.png|Victoria i Gray przy ognisku Gray_x_Victoria.png|Przeuroczy rysunek narysowany przez KeylęLPS Gray_and_Victoria_will_become_parents.png|Victoria i Gray będą rodzicami Happy_Jessie.png Victoria_x_Gray.png|Śliczny rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Victoria_Gray_Savannah_and_Mer-pup_swimming_for_KeylaLPS_by_Chye,_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Victoria jako psyrenka Air_Rescue_Victoria_and_Air_Rescue_Gray.png|Victoria i Gray w strój do latania 1501944950251.jpg|Podczas dni sportu. Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Misson_paw_Victoria_gif.gif|W stroju Misson Paw Gray_x_Victoria_nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Victoria i Gray tulą się Victoria_drawed_as_a_puppy_by_Kora3000.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea_Patrol_Victoria_and_Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol I_miss_her_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Gray tęskni za Victorią ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków rodział 9 " Mission_Paw_Gray_x_Victoria_in_real.png|Mission Paw Gray i Victoria w realu Victoria_Gray_Skipper_Hutch_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Urodziny Victorii Victoria_Grat_Aurora_Skipper_Kaito_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Victoria i Gray wraz z innymi pieskami : Savvy , Skipper , Aurorą i Kaito Gray_and_Victoria's_wedding.png|PREZŚLICZNY , WRĘCZ MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ŚLUB VICTORII I GRAY ' A ILUSTRACJA DO OPOWIADANIA ,, WAKACJE PIESKÓW " Gray_Victoria_Aurora_Skipper_Amy_in_real.png|Gray , Victoria , Amy , Skipper , Aurora , w bazie podczas świąt Space_pup_Victoria.gif|Victoria w stroju space pup Gray_Skipper_Dylan_and_Victoria_chasing_Sweetie.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania Mission Paw : pieski ratują świat Victoria_and_Gray_in_moonshine.png|Victoria i Gray w świetle księzyca oraz próba w programie szkic Victoria_as_a_star.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania wakcje piesków rozdział 9 Gray_and_Victoria_on_their_first_date_on_Valentines_Day_ilustatrion_to_Only_Her.png|Pierwsza randka Gray ' a i Victorii w Walentynki i ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Skipper_Victoria_and_Hope_skateboarding.png|Mega sweet rysunek . Skipper , Hope i Victoria na skateboardzie . Narysowany przez KeylęLPS The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Pups Vacation's tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Wakacje Piesków " Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1505832067599.png|SUPER MEGA RYSUNEK ! NARYSOWANY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ! VICTORIA JAKO MAGICZNY PIESEK ! JEST TAKA PIĘKNA ! Sketch-1506013856073.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506259254652.png|Special na koniec świata 23 . 09 2017 Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan 'a Kategoria:Wymyślona Postać Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Syberian Husky Kategoria:Victoria